emeraldgrovefandomcom-20200213-history
9: Showdown
---- Rain sprinkled down. Thunder roared above, like a Lion about to attack. A hand cam up from a ditch. It was metal, but not of a Beast, or a bot. A cloak appeared out of the ditch, filling with water, under the yellow sky, and brownish ground. Ahead stood an empty traffic jam, cob webs everywhere. 15. as he was called, walked over the cars, and stood on one. His cloak had "TIMMY", marked on the tag, his Violin, "CHRIS", on the backside. He looked over, and saw a strange outline. A mix between a Stitch-Punk and a Beast. 15 stared at the being, rain beading down the scythes on it's back. It's cloak was a very deep purple, enhanced by the rain, soaking in. The figure walked on the roof of a nearby house, the sky golden with the sunlight piercing through the gray shroud. A crack was heard in the background. 15 turned around, and saw five Small-Bots coming his way. The Four Foot tall Stitch-Beast motioned them away. They turned back, distracting 15, as the figure jumped onto a nearby car, smashing it in. 15 spoke, "18, what happened!?", in his soft, but loud voice. The rain increased, the sun being covered by another cloud. The Thunder crackled through the sky. 18 turned around. "18 is dead! I am 0!" 0 jumped forward, the scythes on his back swinging. He landed in front of the car. 0 jumped as his silver Scythe slashed the top half of the car off. 15 grabbed his Violin string, and did a front flip/jump up to 0. They clashed with their blades, sparks flying from the impact. The sun started to clear up, and the rain stopped. 15 ran into the shadows. "Where are you!?", 0 asked with his dark and raspy voice, looking around, his HUD locating a heat signature behind a building. He jumped up, his rusty hand creaking. It was already full of rust, and the fact that it had just poured rain did not help. His other hand, a Giant Crane hook, was literally falling into pieces. But 0 kept on, laughing with his deep and strange voice. Meanwhile, 15 took a deep breath. He had no need for oxygen, but this feeling calmed him down. He grabbed his Violin, and took one more breath. Then he jumped out of the shadows, and the two met unexpectedly. 15 swung his Violin string forward, and 0 swung his Wrench hand forward. They spoke, each pushing to the other side, in a clash that sent sparks into orbit. "I used to be weak! Now I am strong! Join me, and we can forever rule this barren world! We can eliminate the rest of them! Together!", 0 yelled, trying one last attempt at convincing 15 to join him. 15 frowned. "No." 15 jumped over, barely escaping his leg coming off from the rusty wrench. He landed on top of 0, and started cutting through the Potato-Sack half of 0's head. 0 reacted by sending his crane hook hand up, cutting right through his chest. He panicked. He got knocked off, and once again, it was String against Wrench. 15 was losing when he flipped his String around, dodging the lunge 0 took. 15 did another flip with his strings, and sent it right through the joint in 0's arm. 0 screamed in agony, his rusty hand falling off. 15 then jumped up on the falling hand, and onto 0's head, speedily sawing the Potato-Sack off. 15 watched him fall. 0 lied there, his one eye flickering on and off, from the mechanics failing. 15 stepped onto him, the light shining on as 0's head crumbled. He sighed. "I am sorry old friend. I had no other choice.", he murmured, as he took his cloak's hood down, and closed his eyes, the rain coming back, sprinkling. He opened his eyes, looking up. He pulled his hood back up, and walked away, sad inside. Comments HEY ! MARK YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS SHORT STORY HERE! PLEASE BULLET WITH ASTERISKS(*) ! THANKS ! * I like it, and I can spell check if you like =) **Kthnx!